1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector retaining construction for holding or retaining connectors, each having terminals received therein, on a holder member such as a cover.
The present application is based on Japanese Patent Application No. Hei. 10-52439, which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIGS. 6 and 7 show a connector retaining construction for holding a plurality of connectors on a holder member. The connector retaining construction is disclosed in Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 8-50952.
In FIGS. 6 and 7, the holder member 1 has a downwardly-open, channel-shaped cross-section, and also has an open right end 1a, and connectors 2 and 2 can be inserted into the holder member through this open end 1a. Guide grooves 3a for guiding the sliding movement of the connectors 2 and 2 are formed respectively in opposed side walls 3 and 3 (opposed to each other in a forward-backward direction) of the holder member 1.
The holder member 1 further includes a retainer plate 4 for preventing the withdrawal of the inserted connectors 2 and 2. The retainer plate 4 is connected to one side wall 3 of the holder member 1 through a thin hinge 4a, and a lock piece portion 4b of a generally hook-shape is formed on a free end of the retainer plate 4. The lock piece portion 4b can be engaged with a lock projection 3b, formed on the other side wall 3, to hold the retainer plate 4 in a closed condition as shown in FIG. 7B.
Terminals (not shown), connected respectively to wires, are inserted and retained in each of the connectors 2, 2. Guide projections 5a are formed on each of opposite side walls 5 and 5 of each connector 2 at an upper portion thereof, and are adapted to be engaged in the associated guide groove 3a in the holder member 1 for sliding movement therealong.
In this construction, the retainer plate 4 is held in an open condition as shown in FIG. 6A, and in this condition, each connector 2 is inserted into the holder member 1 through the open end 1a thereof, so that the guide projections 5a of the connector 2 are engaged in the guide grooves 3a in the holder member 1, and the connector 2 is slid in this engaged condition. The connectors 2 are pushed into the holder member 1 as shown in FIG. 7A. Then, the retainer plate 4 is pivotally moved about the hinge 4a, so that the lock piece portion 4b is engaged with the lock projection 3b to retain the retainer plate 4 in the closed condition, thereby preventing the withdrawal of the connectors 2 as shown in FIGS. 6B and 7B. The holder member 1 has an increased height, and when the connectors 2 are received in the holder member, a space 7 is formed above the connectors 2 as shown in FIG. 6B. The wires (not shown), extending from the connectors 2 and 2, are received in this space 7.
In the above construction, the retainer plate 4 for preventing the withdrawal of the connectors 2 is pivotally connected to the holder member 1 through the hinge 4a, and therefore the amount of exposure of the retainer plate 4 is large. In the closed condition of the retainer plate 4, the lock piece portion 4b is engaged with the lock projection 3b projecting outwardly from the holder member 1, and therefore the amount of projecting of these lock portions is large. Therefore, not only at the time of insertion of the connectors 2 but also after the insertion of the connectors, the retainer plate 4 is liable to interfere with an external member, which results in problems that the retainer plate 4 can be damaged and that the retainer plate 4 can be unlocked. There has been encountered another problem that when unlocking the retainer plate 4, an undue force can act on the lock piece portion 4b to damage the lock piece portion 4b.